Hitomi AyaneThe CHOSEN ONE
by Hitomi Ayane
Summary: It starts at the Granger Household where Hermione is Hitomi's sister and they treat her like a maid. But she is only 10... is she a witch too? And she's the chosen one... the one who's gonna show who she really is...
1. Basically Part 1 of my life

My Truth  
  
Chapter One: Basically, Part 1 of My Life  
  
I'm Hitomi Ayane. The truth was what I never told anybody about how cruel and crude my parents were. Mister and Mrs. Granger were like so kind to other people but to me, they were two pieces of shit shitted on the floor by some stray dog on the streets. In the Granger household, everything I did was not perfect at all. My perfect sister, Hermy, they call her, was a witch. This year was her fifth year at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. I never liked her. I sulked and moaned when she was praised. I would lock myself up in the storeroom and cry. The storeroom was my bedroom too. It only had a wooden bookshelf for my books, a wooden table and a mattress for me to sleep on. My school bag was torn and tattered. My clothes were ripped and old. My classmates laugh at me and never notice the hard life I've been suffering for all the years since I was in second grade. I could walk with my chin up in those golden ages. But now, I'm like a piece of dust in my classmates' eyes as I don't even dare to look up. I got good grades for everything I did in school, tuition and every thing I came across. I was content with my grades. If I got an A*, Mother will say "What only and A*? I expected and A**." "But, Mother," I'd say "There is no such thing!" If Hermione had and A*, she'd go "Oh, Hermy! I'm so happy! I'd be just content with a C." Hermione would then blush and say "Thanks Mum." I hate them deep to the earth's core. As I grew, I never was treated like a daughter to them. "Hitomi!" Mother will call. "Yes?" I'd say trembling. "Get me my coffee!" "Yes." Mother would go like that. "Ayane!" Father will call. "Yes?" I will say, my knees going soft by every second. "Get me today's newspaper!" "Yes, Father." Father also treated me like their servant. This was all torture. I had to do the cooking, the washing, the cleaning and even my homework was squeezed into the timetable miraculously. Simultaneously, this went on for days, then weeks, then months, then years. I wrote in my journal: Dear Journal, My fate has come. I am destined to be a servant to the Granger Household forever. Even I don't get to study in a proper school. Schooling may not be important but my future depends on it. Journal, you have grown up with me and I pour out my heavy burden and share them with you. I cry and write my sorrows in you. The agony, I can't take any longer. I'm going to run away. Tonight. - Hitomi Ayane 6th of June. Wednesday.  
  
I put down my only pen I had and sighed. I had packed my school bag and stuffed all my things inside. I included all my books and my mug. I then put my journal carefully into my now bulging rucksack. I waited until all the lights went off then I slipped out of the storeroom, out of the back door and then, into the cold streets of London. I wandered for some while in the sea of darkness and finally came to the National Orphanage for Girls. I went in and then settled there and made that place my new home sweet home. At the counter, I was registering myself. The form read: Name: Age: Birthday: Hobbies: I filled it in and it looked like: Name: Hitomi Ayane Age: 10 Birthday: 24 - 01 - 91 Hobbies: Cooking and gardening The person - in - charge was surprised with my hobbies and gave me an astonished look. She then led me to my room. The room had a bunk bed and it looked awfully neat. She said "You'll be staying in this room with Giselle Amber Smith." I nodded my head and settled my things down in the room neatly then slumped onto the chair there and sobbed bitterly. "What are you crying for?" A kind voice said. I looked up and dried my tears flowing on my cheeks.  
  
"Nothing." I sniffed "Really?" The girl said. "Yeah." "Hi. I'm Amber. Looks like we're room mates!" "I'm Hitomi Ayane." "Hitomi Ayane. Is Ayane your sirname or Hitomi?" Amber asked. "Don't ask. It's neither one of them." 


	2. The National Orphanage for Girls

The Truth  
  
Chapter Two: The National Orphanage for Girls  
  
Dear Journal, I'm at the National Orphanage for Girls right now. Amber is my room - mate! She is great and nice to me compared to the Grangers. I no longer suffer from the agony I used to suffer at the Granger Household. I am contented and satisfied here at the orphanage and happy that many girls here are sociable and nice.  
  
-Hitomi Ayane 2nd July Monday  
  
"Hey, Hitomi," Amber said peeking over my shoulder. "What are you writing about."  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Okay. Lunch is served." Amber said sheepishly.  
  
"I'll be right there soon." I answered.  
  
I slammed shut my journal and walked out of the room and locked it. 


End file.
